Smiling
by artisthebest
Summary: Its Halloween and Ichigo went out to meet with her friends. They were planning to go out and Pudding has a surprise for everyone! So they all end up going on an old abandoned house. But Ichigo seemed to be the only one to realise that something was wrong when Pudding started playing with an old doll she found by the window. Something about it looked different. It looked...Alive...


**This is just a random something I decided to write for Halloween. Its a one-shot story. And before reading this story let's just assume that Ichigo never really liked Aoyama (super sorry to all Aoyama fans) because he will not be in the story. And this is meant to be horror but there really isn't anything in here to be scared of. Or at least, I didn't think there was anyway. I am horrible at writing horror stories... And I hope you enjoy reading this! Happy Halloween, everyone!**

* * *

><p>The sky above was filled with dark grey clouds which lazily floated in the morning sky. The sun was nowhere to be seen, it was hidden behind the clouds. It was a cold wet morning. Luckily, Ichigo didn't need to go to school that day so she stayed in bed, her eyes still closed. Ichigo's mother woke up early in the morning that day since the loud thunder woke her up from her sleep. So she decided to prepare breakfast for Ichigo when she wakes up. Ichigo's mother looked at her watch and sighed. It was around nine o'clock in the morning and Ichigo still hadn't woken up yet. She didn't expect her to wake up yet anyway. Ichigo was never good at waking up early.<p>

Ichigo didn't wake up until an hour later. She slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She then went back to her room and changed her clothes, still half asleep. She hated mornings. But at least she didn't have to go to school that day. Ichigo went downstairs to have her breakfast. The moment she entered the kitchen her mum smiled at her and offered her a plate of food. Ichigo thanked her and left the kitchen.

Ichigo sighed as she sat down in the chair with her breakfast. Only a few days ago Ichigo was fighting with the aliens and now she was back safely having breakfast in her house, surprised that she managed to survive. Her mum was absolutely oblivious to everything that was going on and so was her dad. Ichigo wasn't planning on to telling them either. They would never believe her for starters and she was supposed to keep it a secret from everyone else.

But the fact that she has to fight aliens and become a Mew Mew wasn't what was bothering her. It was the fact that she didn't want to fight in the first place. Not because it was very dangerous and Ryou was a complete idiot to think that they were up for the job (that was part of the reasons), but because she just…Didn't want to fight. It was pointless and stupid…

At least that's what she said to the rest of the Mew Mews. But she never told them the real reason. If she did, they would think she has gone mad. And she was starting to think that she was. She was starting to like one of the aliens that they were meant to be fighting. And that was the most stupid thing in the world since she was one hundred percent sure that he didn't have any feelings for her. Plus, they are aliens. And Ichigo was a human. It was impossible for them to be together.

"Ichigo, what are you thinking about?" Ichigo heard her mum say.

"Er…Huh…? I mean, what did you say, mum?" Ichigo blinked a few times and looked at her mother.

Ichigo's mother sighed, "You really need to stop daydreaming while you are eating."

Ichigo gave her an apologetic look and got on with eating her food.

"Mum, what's the day today?" Ichigo asked as she ate.

"Um…Let me check…It's the thirty first of October. Why?" Ichigo's mother told her with a calendar in her hand.

Ichigo's eyes widened and she instantly stopped eating.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Did you just say that today was the thirty first?"

"Yes, why?" Ichigo's mother asked confused.

"Oh my God!" Ichigo put her plate of food away and looked at her watch, "Today is Halloween and I was supposed to meet my friends somewhere! I forgot!"

Ichigo's mothers laughed, "Yes, I remember you telling me yesterday."

"Mum I will be late!"

"But it's in the morning and just look at the weather outside! I won't be surprised if you freeze to death the moment you step out of the door!"

"I will be fine, mum! And you did say that I could go yesterday." Ichigo protested.

Ichigo's mum sighed, "Alright. But I am not letting you go anywhere until you finish your breakfast. You have been skipping breakfast too many times this week."

So Ichigo quickly finished eating her food as quickly as she could. In a few minutes, she managed to eat everything so her mother let her go upstairs to change. Soon, Ichigo got out of the house, waving goodbye to her mother, she ran as fast as she could, checking her watch every few seconds.

"_Why am I always so late to everything?" _Ichigo angrily thought to herself and mentally gave herself a slap for being so stupid all the time. Finally she managed to meet the Mew Mews after a whole load of running.

"You are late," Mint said.

"I forgot about today, I am so sorry," Ichigo ignored Mint and apologised to everyone.

"It is okay Ichigo-chan. Happy Halloween na no da!" Pudding cheered, giving Ichigo a hug.

"Have a happy Halloween too," Ichigo said as she hugged the little Mew back.

"Enough hugging. Now let's go," Mint said.

"But wait! I have got something to show everyone na no da!"

"What is it?" Lettuce asked.

"It is something I really wanted to show everyone na no da. It's a surprise!" Pudding gave a giggle.

Everyone sighed. Pudding was Pudding and sometimes it's impossible to know what she's up to. So they all followed her, having no clue to where she was leading them to.

"Can you at least tell us where we are going?" Zakuro asked.

But Pudding just shook her head and kept walking, "It's a surprise."

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. After walking for a while Pudding stopped and turned around, "Ta-da!" she put her arms up in the air and started jumping up and down.

Everyone looked around to see what the surprise was. But all they could see was a big, old house with a few dead, gnarled trees surrounding it. Pudding took everyone inside but no one looked so sure.

"Are you sure we are allowed to go inside?" Ichigo asked looking around the house.

"Like, we aren't going to get in trouble or anything for going in, right?" Mint asked.

Pudding replied to both of them with one of her usual smiles and nod. No one really understood what was there was to see there. It was just a house. Well, an abandoned one since there was no one inside and the door was opened.

"People say that this house is haunted," Pudding told everyone.

"H…Haunted?" Ichigo gasped. She hated to admit it but she easily gets scared and she didn't have a good feeling about the house. There were spider webs all over the ceiling and some of the windows were broken. Not only that but it was dark inside. She could hardly see anyone.

"Cool, let's explore a bit!" Mint grinned at Ichigo.

"People say that a little girl used to live here with her parents. But one day, on Hallow's Eve, she bought a doll to her house and everyone went missing. No one found them again!"

"W…What…?" Ichigo really wished she hadn't entered that place.

"Looks like someone is getting scared," Mint's grin grew wider.

"This isn't funny!" Ichigo shouted at her in an annoyed voice. Soon the two of them started a fight. But Zakuro calmed the two of them down. When everyone was back in the mood, they all started exploring the house. But while Ichigo was walking, she spotted an old painting of a little girl in the wall. What surprised her most was that the little girl was holding a doll. Ichigo looked closely. The doll had two ponytails and was wearing a beautiful red dress. Ichigo smiled at the painting it looked cute. But her smile soon faded into a scared expression when she saw something in the painting. The doll that the little girl was holding, it just smiled back at her.

Ichigo closed her eyes tightly and shook her head to get her mind straight. Ichigo took a deep breath to try and calm herself down. But all her efforts to calm down went to waste when she started panicking again. She looked around. But no one was there.

"Erm…Pudding? Lettuce? Anyone?" Ichigo turned around to see if anyone was there, "Zakuro? Mint? Where is everyone?"

Silence.

Ichigo didn't move an inch. Now she really regretted going into the house. She should have never come here. What she didn't understand was that everyone was there a minute ago and now they were all gone. She felt stupid for being so scared but she couldn't help it.

CREAK! Ichigo perked up, hearing the loud noise. It was coming from a room nearby. Ichigo slowly walked over to where the noise was coming from. It was dark. Even though it was day time, very little light was able to enter the house so she couldn't see what was making that noise.

"Pudding? Is that you?" Ichigo asked as loudly as she could but it came out as a whisper.

When there was no reply Ichigo asked again, "Is anyone there?" Ichigo went inside the room. A cold gust of wind welcomed her in.

"Hello? Who's there?" Ichigo asked one more time as she went in the room. But her only reply was another loud noise. Ichigo gulped. There was no one there. Ichigo was just about to leave the room and look for her friends – who mysteriously disappeared. But the door closed by itself and Ichigo was stuck inside. This time, she was sure there was someone inside but no matter how much she looked around, she couldn't find anyone.

Suddenly, she felt a hand touch her right shoulder. Ichigo squeaked and turned around. Someone was standing there. But to her surprise, the person standing in front of her had elf-like ears and had shiny golden eyes. He was also wearing strange looking clothes. It reminded Ichigo of those Halloween costumes people go around wearing. Maybe he was one of them. But Ichigo soon found out that she was wrong. It was someone else. It was Kisshu.

Ichigo opened her mouth to scream but she felt another hand over her mouth so she couldn't let out a word. Ichigo blinked a couple of times. What was he doing here? Now that he was here, was he going to kill her? Maybe it was because of him the Mews went missing. Maybe he was going to start a fight. This was starting to become the worst Halloween Ichigo ever had.

"Hey, kitty-cat," he whispered in a playful tone.

Ichigo did have a crush on him. But she kept telling herself that it was just a little one. A _tiny _one. The tinniest one someone can possibly ever have. Kisshu gestured her to be quiet and slowly put his hand away from her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo whispered angrily.

"I followed you here," he replied.

"What? Let go of me!"

Ichigo slapped his hand away from her shoulder and started to make her leave. But when she tried to open the door, it wouldn't open. Ichigo looked at Kisshu confused and tried to open the door again. But it won't open.

Kisshu laughed and showed her a key, "It's locked."

It was bad enough to be stuck in a haunted house – or at least that's what she thought it was– but now she was stuck with an alien. Which was worse. Or at least, it will be unless he suddenly decides that he let her go and not start a fight.

"What do you want?"

"You," Kisshu said without thinking it over twice. Ichigo gasped at his answer but she knew that he was just joking around with her. After all, he was that type.

"Just give me the keys," Ichigo demanded.

"Not going to happen kitty-cat," Kisshu smirked, "Unless of course I get something in return."

"What?"

"I already told you what I wanted."

"Yeah very funny now just please give me the keys."

Kisshu's smirk faded and in replace he had a serious looking expression in his face, "But Ichigo, I am not trying to be funny." Kisshu whispered as he came closer to Ichigo. Ichigo stepped back but she got no further because she was blocked by the door.

"Y…You aren't?' Ichigo said quietly.

"No, I'm not," Kisshu wrapped his arms around her into a hug, "I know you think me as your enemy but I don't see you that way."

"What do you mean?"

Ichigo was still confused. Kisshu did tease her a lot when they were fighting but Ichigo just thought that he was joking all the time. He probably just liked the way she looked. To him, she was like a pretty little doll which he will soon toss it away when he gets bored of it. Or at least that's what she thought. It couldn't possibly be anything more than that. Could it…?

Ichigo didn't move, she was stuck to the wall and Kisshu was really close to her. Too close. So close that their foreheads were touching and their lips were only centimetres away from each other. It didn't take long for Kisshu came closer to get a kiss. But Ichigo looked the other way and pushed him away.

"What is it?" Kisshu asked, annoyed.

"This is wrong," Ichigo whispered.

"How? We've kissed before, it's no big deal."

Ichigo looked at him surprised. It was true, he did kiss him before. He was the one who stole her first kiss. After that, everything became confusing and she started to have a crush on him.

"It is a big deal to me," of course it wasn't a big deal to him. He only likes what she has in the outside. He will obviously leave her when he had enough of her. Knowing that, she still couldn't stop liking him.

"Do you not love me?"

Ichigo's eyes widened but she said nothing. She just shook her head.

"Liar."

"I am not lying."

"Yes you are. I can tell," Kisshu gave her a smile, "Listen, I will let you go, just admit that you like me. I know you do."

"Even if I did you would never love me anyway."

Kisshu was surprised by her response, "What makes you think that?"

"Just…I don't know."

"I love you," Kisshu told her.

"You do?"

Kisshu nodded. He then leaned in so he could get a kiss. This time Ichigo didn't move, he took his chance and placed his lips on hers. It took a while for Ichigo to realise what was going on. Kisshu was kissing her. _Kissing _her. And it was also surprising that he told her he loved her. And something in her told her that he was telling the truth. The way he looked at her and the way he kissed, made Ichigo feel bad for getting angry at him so much. But why was he acting like such a jerk before?

"I…I think I might have a crush on you."

Kisshu's ears perked up, not believing what he had just heard, "You what?"

"I said I _might_, I am just…Not sure yet. But I really need to go now."

Kisshu handed her the keys and sighed. Ichigo opened the door, but instead of going out of the room, she just stood there.

"What's wrong?"

"I am scared," Ichigo whispered.

Kisshu laughed, "You are so cute."

"Stop it!"

"How about I take you downstairs? You can find your friends there."

Ichigo nodded. She had no idea how he knew her friends would be there but decided to go with him anyway. They both walked down the stairs. Ichigo smiled a sigh of relief when she saw Pudding and Zakuro standing.

"Thank you," Ichigo whispered giving him a quick kiss.

Kisshu smirked at her, licking his lips, "I will be visiting you again soon."

"Then I will be waiting," Ichigo smiled.

Kisshu smiled back at her, "I love you," he said before he teleported away.

"Oh Ichigo there you are! Where have you gone? We were looking for you," Zakuro gave a sigh of relief.

"I was…upstairs," Ichigo looked at Zakuro, "Erm…Exploring the house…?"

Zakuro was just about to ask her something else but she was interrupted by Pudding, "Ichigo-chan! Ichigo-chan! Look what I found!"

Ichigo's smile faded into a frown. Pudding was holding a pretty little doll. The same doll from the painting. She was wearing a red dress and her hair was tied into two ponytails just like in the painting.

"Where did you get that from?"

"I found it on top of the table next to the window over there," Pudding pointed at the table at the other side of the room.

"Is something wrong?" Zakuro asked.

"No it's fine…It's…fine," Ichigo stared at the doll. Its eyes were like that of a cat about to pounce and its skin looked as cold as ice. Something about it looked weird to Ichigo. It looked like a normal doll but still, something was unusual about it. It was not the same from other dolls that Ichigo would sometimes find herself staring at in toy stores. It looked different. It looked…Alive.

"Okay, everyone we should be going," Lettuce told everyone.

Pudding put the doll back to where it was and left with everyone else. Everyone walked with each other outside. But if only they had turned around, they might have spotted the doll by the window. Watching.

Rain poured down and the thunder roared in rage. The leafless trees stood outside as more clouds threatened the sky to rain. But all of that didn't seem to bother the little doll. Her eyes were stuck to the five friends walking outside. And it just sat there alone. Smiling.


End file.
